Reaction chambers and process-controlled zones are used in a variety of fields and technologies. There is often a need to deliver a feedstock, i.e., gas, liquid, or solid to such reaction chamber or process-controlled zone. Delivery of such feedstock material can be difficult as such locations frequently operate under extreme environmental conditions. For example, a reaction chamber may operate under pressure and temperature extremes. It is therefore desirable to have a feedstock delivery device which is able to effectively operate at pressure extremes, i.e., from a high vacuum to over 1,000 PSI, and with large temperature gradients at the point of feedstock delivery.
Moreover, precise delivery of the feedstock within the reaction chamber or process-controlled zone is often essential for the most effective operation of the reaction or process. This is particularly true in the case of reaction chambers which utilize high power lasers. The positioning of the laser beam in relation to the feedstock may be critically important to the pertinent reaction. Traditionally, the feedstock is introduced into the chamber and then the laser is adjusted so as to achieve the desired interaction. These traditional methods are problematic as it is difficult and time consuming to move the path of the laser beam. Therefore, a need exists for a feedstock delivery device that is able to adjust the target delivery location while the path of the laser or other such source remains fixed.